Achievements
Achievements are optional challenges of varying difficulty in the Pokédex that asks you to do tasks in exchange for rewards. In order to get rewards for any achievements, you must first obtain the Pokédex from the Mt. Moon Challenge Level. Afterwards, any achievements you have completed will be recorded in your Pokédex. Claim your rewards and check your progress in the Pokédex. Achievement List ''Shiny Hunter 1 'Find the following wild Pokémon: shiny Pidgey, Rattata, Geodude, and Zubat.' 'Reward: Shiny Onix' Tips * Pokémon do not need to be caught, just encountered. *Oak's Lab contains 1 of the Pokémon: Rattata. *Route 1 and Route 2 contain 2 of the Pokémon: Rattata and Pidgey. Route 1 is recommended more than Route 2 because it contains '''only' Rattata and Pidgey, *Rock Tunnel contains the other two Pokémon: Geodude and Zubat. *Mt. Moon 1 contains three of the Pokémon: Rattata, Geodude, and Zubat. *Vermillion Gym contains all four Pokémon. ''Star Wars 'Defeat a Starmie in the Cerulean Gym 1 level .' 'Reward: Shiny Staryu' Tips * Have one Pokémon that knows an attack to turn Starmie around so it does not escape, attacks that can turn Pokémon around are Whirlwind, Roar, Growl, and Dragon Tail, Roar is also very useful. Have an electric-type Pokémon who can use Thunderbolt or Thunder and a Victreebel with Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, or Giga Drain. Starmie spawn on the right path, so having a Parasect with Spore (100% sleep rate) on the right-bottom panel will assure that Starmie is put to sleep. *Another easy way that you can earn this achievement is to use a Pokémon that knows Double Slap on the top-right panel, a Pokémon that knows Bulldoze in the middle, and a Pokémon that knows Whirlwind, Roar, Growl, or Dragon Tail to make it turn back on the right-bottom panel. Double Slap can take out some flying types, Magnitude can take out the rest and deals a considerable amount of damage to Starmie, and Whirlwind, Roar, Growl, Dragon Tail and Confusion to make sure it does not escape. *You can also try a Pokémon that knows Fissure, Horn Drill or Guillotine. Be sure that the Pokémon's level is higher than the Starmie's level. *Another way is that you can earn this achievement is to use a Pokémon that knows Discharge (place it in the middle spot), a Pokémon who knows Solar Beam, and a Pokémon who either knows Leaf Storm, Thunder, or Thunderbolt. Thunder is the most useful one, and taken under consideration, Leaf Storm is more powerful. *You can also use 3 Alakazams using Psychic and two Pokémon from the Diglett family to use Bulldoze. Place the Alakazams in the top left, middle, and the top right. Place the Bulldozers in the bottom left and the bottom right. * You can also use a level 100 Butterfree with Bug Buzz, It works well for all Cerulean Gym achievments. No Advantage 'Defeat the Cerulean Gym 1 level without using Electric or Grass type Pokémon.' 'Reward: Shiny Tentacool' Tips *Since the conditions state you can't use Electric or Grass '''type' Pokémon, you could use Pokémon with Electric or Grass type attacks. *Try a Charizard or Pidgeot using Wing Attack and put it in the center. Put a level 30 Golem using Rock Blast in the other spots. ''Win Without Wind 'Defeat the Vermillion Gym Challenge level without the move Whirlwind.' 'Reward: Entei Avatar Hat' ''' '' Tips *You can use a Pokémon that knows Roar, Growl, Dragon Tail or Confusion as it has the same effect. *Also, you can beat the level normally focusing on type advantages. Use this link to know the bosses levels 8 through 45 so that you can use well rounded pokemon by changing their moves based on the boss: Vermillion Gym Needs More Candy ''Defeat the Vermillion Gym Challenge level with more than 1 candy left.'' ''Reward: Suicune Avatar Hat'' Tips *Use four Golem/Graveler with Bulldoze on the four corners closest to the candies. Then use 2 Pokémon that know Psychic on the middle right and middle left to attack the Pokémon from the four corners. Make sure your Pokémon are at least level 44 or above or the Raichus will go past. *You can also get a lot of Ground-type Pokémon with Ground-type moves. Note that you should bring one Electric-type as well and a Flying or Psychic-type for the Tentacools and Machops. The Hard Way ''Defeat Saffron Dojo story level beating the 4th path first, and with you team at level 70 or lower.'' ''Reward: Shiny Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. (A prize can be claimed up to 3 times per account. Completion required for each claim)'' Tips *Steel types and Psychic types can resist most of the attacks of the 4th path. For the 1st and 2nd path, any Pokémon level 60-70 will do. For the 3rd path, Gengar doesn't take damage from Fighting-type moves. *Another easy way for 3rd path is to use a Golem/Graveler at least level 60 and use Defense Curl or Double Team and it can go alone for all of the towers and only Jolteon can hit you with Hyper Beam, which is not very effective because you are part rock-type. *Since you need to start on the fourth path, a Pokémon with Worry Seed (Venusaur will do since it's just Worry Seed we're up to) Even if he will faint, it is okay as long as the move is in effect. A Pokémon with Tailwind will clearly boost your speed up and stop your Pokémon from falling asleep. Make sure to bring all your Pokémon out before you use Worry Seed and Tailwind. *It is also better to boost your Defense. (This can be done by either useing a Pokémon with Protect or use Mr. Mime, Hitmonlee, etc. to use Wide Guard or Quick Guard) Pewter Gym Challenge ''Defeat Pewter Gym with Pokémon at level 10 or less without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Onix. (3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *The best Pokémon available that are around level 8-10 are wild Mankey. *Water-type and Grass-type moves are very useful, as it is 4x effective against both Geodude and Onix. *You can catch a Jigglypuff and teach it SolarBeam,which Grass-type moves are very effective against Rock-types. *Fire Blast is helpful against the Pokémon and deals a bunch of damage. *All the Pokémon in this level are ground-type so Electric-type moves are not very effective. *The Pokémon in this level all have low Special Defense. *You can buy an Abra from the Game Corner and trade it into Mr. Mime then Mr.Mime can do the job easily. *You can't level the Pokémon up over level 10 while doing the level. *Use 2 level 10 Rattata using Bubblebeam. *You can use a Squirtle with Water Gun,a Butterfree with Confusion,a Pidgey with Gust,and a Rattata with Hyper Fang,level 8-10. Cerulean Gym Challenge ''Defeat Cerulean Gym 1 with Pokémon at level 30 or less without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Staryu. (3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *To beat the Starmie, a Paras/Parasect with Spore would be useful. *While battling Starmie it is helpful to have one Pokémon use Rain Dance and 2 Electric-types with Thunder and Rage,also one Pokémon with Whirlwind. *A useful group of Pokémon are: Pikachu/Raichu with Thunder, a Paras/Parasect with Spore, a Victreebel with Leaf Storm/Solar Beam, a Jolteon with a Helping Hand and Thunder Wave, and a Graveler/Golem with Bulldoze, all level 30. *A Jolteon with Helping Hand, Rain Dance, and Thunder, Magneton with Thunder, a Dugtrio with Bulldoze, a Primeape with Dynamic Punch, and a Wigglytuff with Solar Beam. Place The Jolteon in the top left corner (the one with Staryu coming at the end) Magneton in the top right corner (the one with Starmie coming at the end) Dugtrio in the middle, Primeape in the bottom left corner, and Wigglytuff in the bottom right corner. All should be levels 28-30. Vermillion Gym Challenge ''Defeat Vermillion Gym with Pokémon level 50 or less and without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Voltorb.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *Allow the first wave of Geodudes to move all the rare candy into the top half of the map. Have a Pokémon with Helping Hand for enstance, then use Bulldoze (Dugtrio, Golem, and Rhyhorn can learn this attack. It is also super-effective against Raichu and Golem). *Alternatively, you can use six Gyarados with Aqua Tail and Earthquake. Set them around the middle with Aqua Tail selected until the Pikachu waves come, when you switch to Earthquake, which should kill everything that comes until the very last wave, when you should change back to Aqua Tail, since it's similar to the first ones, when there are Flying-type Pokémon. Remember that Earthquake hits every single Pokémon in the screen, but the Flying-type ones, such as Gyarados. With six Gyarados about level 38, it is possible to win without losing candy. Just beware of Tentacruel since they use Reflect. Celadon Gym Challenge ''Defeat Celadon Gym with Pokémon level 60 or less and without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Oddish.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *Two Fire-types with Fire Blast : One Clefable with Cosmic Power : One Pokémon with Helping Hand : or : One Fire-type with Fire Blast : One Parasect with Fury Cutter : One Clefable with Cosmic Power : One Pokémon with Helping Hand : Put Clefable in the front spot for each wave with Cosmic Power. Follow Me is optional. Clefable will take 2-4 damage, even from Celebi. Place Fire-type with Fire Blast in the second spot following Clefable. Place Parasect with Fury Cutter in the closest Grass spot (green square) following the Fire-type. Finally put the Pokémon with Helping Hand anywhere (use the resummon/move method to reactivate Helping Hand). Move your team for each wave following this strategy. This strategy is one of the simplest and fastest methods to obtain shadow oddish. The tips below are alternative methods. *Use Snorlax with Yawn and Butterfree with Bug Buzz. This can defeat Celebi easily *Parasect with Fury Cutter or Aerial Ace can replace/help Butterfree in the grass only spots *Parasect with Aromatherapy for extra healing. *A Pokémon with Helping Hand can be useful *Victini with Searing Shot and other Pokémon that suits you for the other waves. *Make sure you set up the offensive Pokémon before Snorlax otherwise you might not be in attack range. *An extra Snorlax with Yawn in case your first one got KO'd. *You can also use two Bug Buzzers, two Flamethrower/Fire Blasters, one Light Screener and a Helping Hander. Two Butterfree or Venomoth, any two fully evolved fire-types, Mr. Mime or something else and an Eeveelution or a Nido. The Helping Hander does not need to attack unless you choose to make it attack. Psychic is also recommended for Venusaur. * You can use a Dragonite level 60 with the move Wing Attack. The power 60 will be stabbed to 90 and dragonite has a high attack stat. Wing attacking Dragonite may OHKO Venusaur. Saffron City Challenge ''Defeat Saffron City with Pokémon level 64 or less.'' ''Reward: Shadow Abra.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *Yawn can help slow the enemies down *Move Meowth to the bottom left area by allowing an enemy to carry him down before Mewtwo arrives. *Use three Gengar, one Helping Hander and two Butterfree. Butterfree are a must since they can Whirlwind the deadly Gastly and Haunter away. Gengar are backup, and Helping Hand is for reinforcements. It is possible with level 60's or lower, try it. *Six Arcanines with Roar, Helping Hand, Crunch, and Heat Wave. *Use three Butterfree with Whirlwind and Bug Buzz, Scyther with Night Slash, a Flareon with Helping Hand and Fire Blast and Parasect with Spore. Fuchsia Gym Challenge ''Defeat Fuchsia Gym with Pokémon level 80 or less and without any Poison or Steel types.'' ''Reward: Shadow Grimer.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips: *A Pokémon with Earthquake can damage all enemies on screen at once. *Alakazam (around level 70) with Future Sight can kill most of the Pokemon with one hit. *You can click your Pokémon to heal them from poison. *Use Helping Hand or Wideguard to be sure, Roar if necessary. *Treat a Raichu as your Magneton, and Eevee for your Helping Hand. *Use Bulldoze/Yawn to slow down Pokémon and about two Victini with Searing Shot or Psychic. *You can use six Gyarados to beat this challenge, Give them Earthquake, Aqua Tail, Roar, and Dragon Dance. Leave the speed at x1 and move them around as needed. Earthquake hits everything and Aqua Tail for the Sandslash. *The giant Muk is too strong, remove your Pokémon that are near Muk to keep your Pokémon alive. *Moves like Conversion, Conversion 2, & Reflect Type are useful too. *Use a Goldeen with Soak and Rain Dance and an army of Raichu/Pikachu/Jolteon with Thunder. *Starmie is one Pokémon you should highly consider, as it can be found on Route 19 at a high level and it can use Hydro Pump and Psychic. The Water/Psychic typing also works very well against Drowzee and Hypno. *Aromatherapy is a very useful move. Although you can't use Vileplume, you still can use Paras or Parasect. If any Pokémon on screen are poisoned, you can just click immediately on your aromatheraphist so it will heal the poison before it hits. Be wary that the timing can be tricky with two giant Muk walking around. *Another stratgy is to use 6 Charizard/Dragonite/Gyarados and teach them all Earthquake. Spread them all over the gym so that when Muk is geting close by remove the Pokémon to keep them alive. Cinnabar Gym Challenge ''Defeat Cinnabar Gym with Pokémon level 90 or less and without losing any candy.'' ''Reward: Shadow Magmar.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)'' Tips *All you need is a team of Charizards / Aerodactyls / Gyarados / Dragonite with the moves Earthquake, Rest, Rock Slide / Stone Edge and a move of your choice. Place all Pokemons at the bottom (Entei's lair) and select Earthquake. The extras can stay on top. Once Entei does serious damage to your Pokemons, select Rest or if they are almost destroyed by Burns (except Charizard), use Rest then focus on top (Moltres) and use Rock Slide / Stone Edge. *Another strong option is a team of six Aqua Ring users. Options include: Dewgong, Seaking, and Vaporeon. 6 Vaporeons is arguably the strongest. Give them all Aqua Ring, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, and Helping Hand. The enemy pokemon shouldn't be able to do nearly enough damage to defeat you. Viridian City Challenge ''Defeat Viridian Gym while not defeating at least 3 enemy from waves 2 to 7.'' ''Reward: Shadow Squirtle.'' ''(3 Claimable per account. Achievement only needs completing once)' Tips *Flying-type Pokémon and Snorlaxes with Yawn are good at the start to keep your poke's from getting wiped on wave 8, since you will have 4 attackers coming at you at once. Also need a roar/whirlwhind/dragon tail to turn pokemon around since you need to let three go between waves 2 and 7, but keep them from the candy. I suggest Gyrados (my Lapras was sufficient with it's high health even though it's not flying) with hydro pump and snorlax with yawn, followed by anyone else with a powerful move that hits multiple. A helping hander is a ready must also. Read the Viridian City level list of pokemon to choose which three you want to return on level 8, but be careful with Alakazam since it may be hard to stop him before he gets to come back on wave 8. Let the first two take down Groudon (set attacking to Most Health) while you move the rest of the pokemon of your choice around to finnish off the other three if they survive your first three pokemon. Took only one try. Category:Game Menu Category:Game Mechanics